True Love Almost Taken Away
by JGfan4ever
Summary: All Josh Groban fans must read this. It is about love, near loss, and overcomming obsticals together. Please read and review.


**True Love Almost Taken Away**

It was the day of a Josh Groban concert in Birmingham, Alabama and Sarah had bought tickets to the show 4 weeks ago. She had also entered a backstage pass contest and had received the call the day before that she one of the lucky winners of two backstage passes. She had already invited her good friend Car to go with her to the concert as they were both huge Josh Groban fans. She told Car about the backstage passes and they both got really excited.

At about five that afternoon Sarah picked up Car and they stopped by Chik-Fil-A to get dinner before meeting Josh and going to the concert. At around six they arrived at the concert venue and parked and went inside to pick up there backstage passes and find out when they were to meet Josh. They were told that at around 6:45 they would be able to go backstage and meet and talk with Josh for a little while before the show. They waited around until then and were very nervous. Then at 6:50 they were taken backstage and when they reached Josh's dressing room they were led through the door and in there was Josh sitting and waiting for them. They were introduced to Josh and hugged and kissed them both. Then they all started talking about the show to come and things that they have in common and like. During this conversation Josh was thinking how beautiful Sarah was and how she seemed like the kind of girl who he would be interested in and who would understand his life and career. It was then 7:15 and they had to go find there sets as the show started at 7:30 and Josh had to get ready as well. The concert started and Josh was on more then ever that night. Sarah and Car had never been to a Josh Groban concert before and so were amazed and blown away by how wonderful is was and how good he was live. He sounded even better live then on CD. They had an astounding time during the concert and also kept thinking of there conversation with Josh backstage before the show. At the end they cheered as loud as they could and did not want the show to end. As they were getting ready to leave a messenger came and found them and told them that Josh wanted to see them again before they left and to go backstage again to see him. They were amazed by this and also flattered as well. They returned backstage and found Josh in his dressing room again waiting for them. He said that they usually left the night of the concert to go to the next stop but that tonight they were staying the night and he was wondering if they wanted to go out with him to get a bit to eat and/or some coffee. Sarah and Car said yes right away and so they went and found a place to eat and get coffee. They had a wonderful time and had great conversation the whole time they were together. They then took Josh to his hotel for the night and exchanged phone numbers and email addresses so that they could keep in touch.

All throughout the rest of the tour Sarah and Josh would talk on the phone and began to develop a relationship with each other. When the tour ended Josh asked Sarah to officially be his girlfriend and she said yes to him right away. So that they could have a good steady relationship she decided to move to L.A. where Josh lived. She found a new, better job and was able to rent an apartment for not to much money. Car and Sarah remained great friends and talked on the phone all of the time. Josh and Sarah saw each other almost everyday and enjoyed the time that they now got to spend with each other. There relationship grew stronger and stronger the longer that they were together and they continued to fall deeply in love and care so much for each other. They developed a strong emotional bond during this time as well.

On the two year anniversary of there meeting each other backstage Josh planed a very special and fancy dinner for the two of them. He told her that they were just going out to celebrate the anniversary of there meeting each other, but he had something else in mind for that night as well. When they arrived at the restaurant they were sited in a quiet secluded corner, Josh and requested this. They enjoyed there meal and conversation together immensely as always. After the dessert had been served and they had finished eating it Josh got up to go to the bathroom. When he returned and pretended to sit down but then he got down on one knee and told Sarah that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and would she marry him. She was so surprised and shocked at this and it took her a moment to comprehend it all but then she said yes she would love to spend the rest of her life with him and she would marry him. They were both so excited and once they were ready to leave the restaurant they paid the bill and left. Josh was driving her back to her apartment and was being caucus as always. They had stopped at a red light and when it turned green he started to go but a car that was going way to fast and wanted to turn off of the street on the right of them ran his red light and smashed into the passenger side of the car, right where Sarah was sitting.

The driver of the other car was killed instantly and Sarah was knocked unconscious on impact and so could not do anything at all. Josh was severely injured but not yet unconscious so he somehow found his cell phone and called for help as it was late and no one was around to see what had happened. After the call all he could think of was that Sarah needed help right away and seemed unconscious but he was in so much pain and had lost so much blood that he was dizzy and very weak and unable to move so he passed out thinking about Sarah before the help had arrived on the scene of the accident. When help arrived they pulled both unconscious people out of the car with great trouble and care so as not to hurt them or worsen there injures. On the way to the hospital Josh regained consciousness and asked about Sarah. They told him that she was in another ambulance and being taken care of as best they could. They then asked him who to call to tell about what had happened and he said to call Car and tell her and to have her call there parents right away. He passed out again after that from pain, blood loss and stress about Sarah. When they arrived at the hospital the helpers called Car and told her the news and that they wanted her to call Josh and Sarah's parents to tell them. Josh and Sarah were rushed to the E.R. and examined thoroughly. They both went into surgery very quickly do to the extent of there injuries and how bad they were. Josh was better off then Sarah though and so was out of surgery sooner and when he woke up from surgery he asked about her and they said that she had just gotten out of surgery two minutes ago and had survived but was not conscious yet and they would tell him when she was.

Josh had suffered a broken leg and arm as well as many deep cuts and bruises. He was feeling much better the next day and wanted to go and see Sarah and how she was doing. Sarah had suffered a broken leg as well but also she had hit her head very hard during the accident and was still unconscious and had also broken her lower back in the accident as well, they were not sure if she would walk again or not. They told this to Josh when he asked to see her and he was very upset by this but still wanted to see her and be there when and if she woke up. They said it was fine and put him in a wheelchair and took him to her room to see her. When they got there it was hard for Josh to look at her like that and when he did he stated to cry. They left him beside her bed to be alone with her. He took her hand in his good hand and held it tightly for a long time, he fell asleep holding her hand, from tiredness and weakness from the injuries and surgery. After a little while of sleeping he woke up to find that he was still holding her hand but that she was still not awake. He called for help and they took him back to his room and put him back in bed to rest. He kept thinking about Sarah and how much he loved her and how if she never woke up he would still love her and be devastated by the fact that she was no longer in his life and cried a little thinking about it.

Car had flown in that morning and was on her way to the hospital when Josh was taken back to his room. She arrived at the hospital and asked which rooms they were in so that she could go and see them. She first went to Sarah's room and was in shock when

she saw her. She then sat and held her hand for a little while hoping she would wake up

but she did not. She then went to Josh's room to see how he was doing. She found him sitting in bed awake and thinking. They hugged and then she sat by his bed to talk to him about everything. They talked about Sarah and how she had not woken up yet. They were both devastated and shocked by this. They talked about how Josh was doing as well. He told her he felt better then yesterday but still very weak due to the loss of much blood and surgery the day before. He also told her that he had asked Sarah to marry him the night before and that they were so happy before this happened on the way home. He said of she did not get better that he did not know what he was going to do and that he would never find another person to marry as special as she was. Car told him that she had called both sets of parents and that they would be there later that evening. He said that he was tired and that he needed to sleep after all of that so she left to find a hotel to stay in and to make room arrangements for the parents. Josh went to sleep after she left and woke up around dinner time and ate and watched some TV and thought about Sarah most of that time. He then got tired later around 10:00 and went to sleep for the night. Car went and picked the parents up at the airport that night as well and they slept at the hotel.

The next morning Josh woke up and immediately thought of Sarah while eating breakfast. He then wanted to go see her again so he asked the nurse to take him. They got him into a wheelchair and rolled him to her room. They again put him next to the bed and so he could be alone with her. Josh held her hand yet again and looked at her as she lay there looking so peaceful. He started to cry as he thought about the situation she was in and how he wanted to take her place is she was like this forever. He felt better then the day before though but still grew tired easily and fell asleep holding her hand again. Car and both sets of parents arrived at the hospital around 11:00 and went to Sarah's room first only to find Josh asleep in there holding her hand. They sat in some of the other chairs in the room not wanting to disturbed him. Fifteen minutes later he woke up and saw them setting there and was surprised. He said hi to them and they all came over to huge him and talk to him. After that Car went and sat on the end of the bed while Sarah's parents went around to the other side of the bed from Josh and pulled up chairs to see Sarah and hold her other had. Josh's parents pulled up chairs next to him and talked with him about what had happened and how he was feeling and how he was taking Sarah's situation. He talked to them about it and cried while doing so. He had been

unconsciously holding Sarah's hand this whole time and then turned his head when he felt a squeeze on his good hand. He looked at her and she was finally awake she had also squeezed her fathers hand with her other hand. Her parents were also looking at her and seeing that she was awake. Josh and Sarah's parents were so happy and the started to cry with joy that she was now awake and responding. They calmed down and she asked them what had happened to her. Josh explained about how they had been in a car accident on the way home from the restaurant and that she had hit her head and it had been two days and she had just regained her consciousness. Both sets of patents and Car listened to him explain as they did not have the full details of what had happened yet. Her parents told her that she was severely injured and would be in the hospital for a while longer. Josh started to try and explain what was wrong with her but became very emotional so Car took over as she had talked to the doctors the day before. She told her that she had broken her leg as well as her lower back and that they were not certain if she would walk again. Once she had said this all of them started to cry again. Josh stopped first and was able to explain that she might be able to walk again with hard work and much physical therapy over the next few months. She said that she was determined to walk again and would work very hard. Josh then told the others that they had gotten engaged the night of the accident and that they would be getting married. They were all overjoyed at this news and congratulated the happy couple and each other. They all decided that the wedding should be after Josh and Sarah were both better. They then all had lunch in the room. After lunch Josh said that he was tired and need to go to his room and rest for a while. He had to explain that the doctors said he would have energy issues for a while do to the blood loss and surgery but that it would slowly get better over the next few months. They all left Sarah as she was tired as well from what she had been through. They took Josh to his room so that they could see it and helped him into his bed and he fell asleep right away a very happy man. He and Sarah slept through dinner and woke up the next morning because of the emotional time of the day before.

The next morning in Sarah's room they all had a meeting with the doctor to discuss the situations of both Josh and Sarah. The doctor said that Josh would need one more surgery on his leg the next day to make sure that it was completely fixed and could heal well but that he would have to have physical therapy after words for a few months to get it back to almost the way it was before. They said that it would never be as strong because of how bad the breaks were and the amount of muscle damage that was done as well. They said that his arm would not need more surgery but that it was badly broken and would need physical therapy as well but not for as long and would be back to normal except that it might really hurt and start to tremble or shack when he was carrying heavy things or over used it to much and stressed it. They said that Sarah hitting her head was not as much of a problem as they had expected and that she was lucky to have her memory except of the accident and no amnesia due to how hard they thought she had hot her head. They then said that she may start having dizzy spells for several months, up to a year due to hitting her head though. Next they said that her broken leg was not as bad as Josh's but would take time to heal with physical therapy and that her back injury would need to be assessed again now that she was conscious and that swelling had gone down. That afternoon everyone was tired and rested for awhile. Then they all ate dinner that night and slept hard that night.

The day after Car and both set's of parents got to the hospital early because of Josh's surgery that morning. Josh went into surgery at around 8 and came out at around 9:30 still asleep. They all sat in Sarah's room during the surgery and during that time for about 45 minutes Sarah was having her back injury assessed and they brought her back just as Josh got out of surgery. One he was out of surgery and back in his room they all left Sarah and went back to Josh's room to be with him when he woke up. He woke up around 10:15 and was happy to see them all there and his mom was holding his hand when he woke up. They talked for awhile about nothing in particular and then he wanted to see Sarah but the doctor came to check on him and said that he could not get out of bed for the rest of the day and so he could not see her that day. This was hard for him but he made it through. The others went down to Sarah around lunch time to eat with her and fill her in on how Josh was doing after his surgery. Then they left as she was very tired and wanted to rest for the rest of the day. They then went back to Josh and told him how Sarah was doing and that she was concerned about him. He then told them that he was tired and needed to sleep and rest for awhile so they left the hospital and went back to the hotel to eat and get some rest as well.

The next morning they were at the hospital around 9:00 and went to see Josh first and to see if they could take him to see Sarah. The doctor had just left when they arrived and so Josh told then that the doctor had said that he could go and see her. They then helped him into the wheelchair that was in the room and took him to Sarah's room. She was so happy to see him and he to see her that they both cried and then he held her hand. They all stared to talk about the situation and how they were going to deal with it. The doctor then came in and told them that once again Sarah had been very lucky and that her back injury was only a very sever sprain of the ligaments and muscles in her back and that with physical therapy for several months she would be back to almost normal. They said that since it was such a sever sprain her back would always be a little bit weaker, just like Josh's leg, and that she would always need to be careful about it from now on and not be to rough on it by lifting heavy things and so forth. He said that Josh's leg and sometimes hand and Sarah's back would always be issues for them but that if they worked very hard in physical therapy and did the best that they could do that they would led normal lives with some cares taken and be very happy after the hard work of physical therapy. They all then ate lunch in Sarah's room and talked some more about how to deal with the situation. They decided that Car and the parents would stay for the next week to help out at the hospital and to keep Josh and Sarah's spirits up as they started physical therapy and Josh battled his new but not permanent tiredness issue due to blood loss while doing physical therapy. That could be very hard on them both but Josh especially as he would tire easily and need more rest. After that Josh and Sarah would be able to leave the hospital and her parents would stay for the next week to help them at the house that they were going to rent for the next two weeks and to get to and from physical therapy 3 days a week. After that they figured Josh would be able to drive as it was his left leg that was broken and he would be off of pain killers as well. After that both Josh and Sarah said that they were tired and needed to rest so they said good bye to Sarah and took Josh to his room. When they got there he wanted then to ask if he and Sarah could be in the same room now before they left. So they said god bye to Josh and went to ask the nurse if that was possible and then left. Josh tried to stay awake until the nurse came to tell him the answer but was just to tired and fell asleep, so when the nurse came in to tell him that they could be he was asleep. When he woke up later he ate dinner and when the nurse brought his dinner she said that they would be moving him into a room for two with Sarah after dinner. He ate his dinner quickly and then they collected all of his things and took him to the new room and Sarah was already there along with all of her things. They were both so happy that this could happen and they talk for awhile about the whole situation and how they were dealing emotionally with it. And both admitted to crying at first but then thinking of how it would get better in time and they would work hard to get better as soon as possible. They were then very tired and went to sleep very happy and satisfied that it would all work out in the end and they would get through it together with support from friends and family.

The next day they both started physical therapy in the morning and worked very hard side by side at what they needed to do to get stronger and better. They did that for an hour and then were taken back to there room and Josh was very tired so he rested and Sarah read the book that Car had brought her. Then at lunch time Car and there parents came to see hoe they were doing and to eat with them. They talked all afternoon about different things and then ate dinner around 7:00. After that there parents and Car left so that they could have time alone before they went to bed. Josh and Sarah talked about life and how it had changed for them in one split second and how they would make it trough. Then they went to sleep and had pleasant dreams for one in a long time. This is the way that it went everyday for the next week.

After that week Car and there parents took Josh and Sarah to the house that they had rented and settled them in. Then the next day Car and Josh's parents had to leave so they all sadly said good bye to them and wished them safe travels. The day after that Josh and Sarah had physical therapy again and started going only 3 times a week. Her parents would help them get up and ready in the mornings and get breakfast ready as well. Then they would take them to physical therapy the days that they needed to go and be there with them to see what they had to do so they could help them do it every night before bed. They would then bring them home and Josh would rest had he would be tired after that workout. The tiredness would be a little less each day Josh noticed but not much and so he still had to rest everyday and more after physical therapy. They would have lunch and talk about anything and everything. Then they would do what every in the afternoons. They would read, play board games, or watch a movie or TV. Then they would eat dinner and they would all watch a movie. Then they would help Josh and Sarah do there exercises and help them get ready for bed. They then would all go to bed and sleep well. This is how it was for that week and at the end of it they had to tell her parent's good bye and see them off at the airport to fly home. They then went and started living in his apartment as he had the bigger one of the two.

Josh was able to move his leg more now and so could now get himself ready and hobble around the kitchen to get simple meals together for them. Sarah was still in her wheelchair because while her back was getting better it was still weak and could not support much weight at all and with a broken leg as well it was harder for the back to heal because she could only do so many of the exercises the were out there. Josh was able to drive now to so he could get them to physical therapy three days a week and go to the store and get some food as well. He also had to help her get ready as well as he could on crutches and with a broken arm. He still tried easily and to rest a little each day to make it through. She was able to get ready somewhat by herself though and so it was only big things that she needed help with when getting ready.

They lived like this for the next month and then Sarah's back was doing much better so she was out of the wheelchair and was using a walker to get around. She could now get herself completely ready and do many more things around the house. She started cooking and was able to drive as it was also her left leg that had been broken. Josh started back to work after that month as well and started on his now album "Awake". He eased in slowly as he still had physical therapy and would still get tired kind of easily put it was a lot better then it had been at the beginning and when he was caring for Sarah. Sarah still was not ready to go back to work and so did things around the apartment and help with meals and cleaning the apartment. They also started to plan there wedding and make all of the arrangements for that. They had help from there parents and Car in planning it and making all of the important decisions.

After another 3 weeks Sarah was off of the walker and on crutches so she was much more mobile and her back was much stronger. Josh was off of crutches and just in a brace now. They were both healing nicely and would be mostly healed in time for the wedding in 4 and a half months.

The next month flew by with Josh working and Sarah becoming more and more mobile. Josh was almost done with physical therapy but Sarah still had a little longer to go as her recovery was slower then his. At the end of the month Sarah was in just a brace herself and had gone back to work part time, due to still having physical therapy 3 days a week. They were both healing very well but half way through that month Sarah started having dizzy spells, as the doctor had said he might, and passing out if she did not sit or lay down fast enough. They went to the same doctor that had helped them at the hospital for help and he ran some test and said that it was because of hitting her head in the accident and that if they did not stop in about 8 months to come back and see him as he thought that it might work itself out over that time. The end of the month came quickly and they were only three months away from the wedding.

The next 2 and a half months flew by for them as they prepared for the wedding and continued to heal. During that time Josh had stopped using his brace except for when he was exercising and had finished physical therapy and gone back to work for time then before as he had finished physical therapy and his tiredness was getting less and less so he had more energy. Sarah was still working part time and near the end of those two and a half months finishes physical therapy but was still using a brace on her leg and her back had gotten much stronger a well. Her dizzy spells were also beginning to happen less and were not as sever either. They were getting very excited about the wedding and how wonderful and special it would be for them after this experience together.

The week before the wedding came very quickly and family and friends started to arrive. There parents and Car were the first to arrive so that they could help with everything going on that week. Josh and Sarah attend many parties and thanked everyone for coming and for all the help they had been.

The day before the wedding Sarah went to the doctor and he told her that she did not have to where her brace anymore unless she was exercising. That night was the rehearsal dinner and Josh and Sarah along with everyone else had a wonderful time and thoroughly enjoyed themselves while listening to and giving many wonderful toast. They then went back to the apartment and slept very well despite how excited they were for the next day.

They woke up early the next morning and but decided to just relax and ease into the day with a slow breakfast and coffee in front of the TV watching there favorite movie, Tristan and Isolde. Then they separated and went to different houses to get ready. Josh went to his brother's house to get ready for the wedding and Sarah went to the hotel where her parents were staying to get ready. At each place pictures were taken of the groom's party and the bride's party. Both parties then arrived at the church around 3:30 as the wedding was at 5:00. All of the guest started to arrive and fill up the church 45 minutes before the wedding was to take place. Right at 5 the brides maids started to walk down the ail followed by the grooms men. Then Sarah and her father started to walk and they walked slowly and Josh and Sarah's eyes looked while she was walking down the ail and they both had tears in there eyes. Josh thought that Sarah looked gorgeous and loved her more then ever. The wedding went smoothly, without any hitches and everyone was happy for the couple and cried if they new the full story of what had happened to them. At the end Josh kissed Sarah long and hard and she loved it. This was a very special moment for them and they both cherished it very much. Then they took pictures of the entire wedding party and headed to the reception. The reception was fun and full of life with a wonderful band and lots of dancing. They cut the cake and feed it to each other while everyone looked on and cheered. They danced a lot that evening and at around 11:30 went and changed to get ready to leave. At 12:00 they came down and walked through a column of people throwing rose petals at them out to the limo. They waved to the crowed as they got into the limo and them drove off to the airport for there trip to St. Thomas for there two week honeymoon, which was amazing and witch that had a wonderful time on.

Three weeks after they returned from St. Thomas they found that Sarah was pregnant with there first child. 8 months later they had a healthy baby boy and named him Joshua Alexander (Alex) Groban. Three years later they had a little girl and named her Currier Grace (Grace) Groban. They lived happily for the rest of there years surrounded by friends', family and lots of love.


End file.
